It's Not Christmas Without You
by MizRkoK2Lover
Summary: It's that time of year and Kelly is ready for the holidays ! However, she is missing that one special guy by her side. How will she be able to cope? RE-UPLOADED


In the spirit of the holidays and my new found love of the Shield, here's a Christmas story featuring them and two of my all time favorite divas. Enjoy ,

* * *

Kelly looked out the window and sighed as she watched the snow fall. She glanced at her son, Tyler, playing with his new toys he had received earlier that morning from Santa. She smiled as he ran over to her with his new toy truck in his hands. "Mommy, when will Auntie Ryse, and the twins get here?" She smiled down at him and scooped him up into her arms. "Well, it looks like her car just pulled into the driveway, Ty. How about you go open the door for them, buddy?" "Ok mommy," he said as he ran to the door and greeted his aunt and cousins. "Hi, Auntie Ryse. What did you get me." He asked anxiously looking at the medium sized box in her hand. "Tyler! Don't be so greedy," Kelly said sternly. Maryse laughed at her sister. "Kellz, it is fine. Here, Ty. How about you go upstairs and open your present. Take, Andrew and Alexis upstairs with you, too. Then you can play with your gift together. Ok?" said Maryse. "Ok, Auntie," he said as he ran upstairs with his cousins in tow. Maryse glanced over at her sister, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Kelly, don't stress over it. We both were former WWE stars, we know how the holidays work," she told her sister. Kelly sighed and said, " I know, but this is the 2nd straight Christmas Seth has missed. He is missing the smiles on his son's face. It bothers me. Christmas is about spending time with your loved ones and how can I do that if the person I love the most is never home?". "I know the feeling sis. Mike is never home for the holidays and the kids are starting to notice it more. I just wish they could come home, but I guess that's impossible when your husband is a top WWE Superstar," Maryse said. Kelly smiled. "I couldn't agree with you more, sis. We'll at least Roman is finally coming home. It'll be the three of us." Tyler, Andrew and Alexis ran downstairs into the living room, "Uncle Roman is coming ! Woohoo !" shouted the three. "Coming? I'm already here!" shouted Roman from the doorway. "Uncle Roman!" the three children shouted as they attacked the large man who had bent down to hug them. "Wassup, kiddos? You guys missed me?" he asked them as he handed each of the children a huge box. The kids nodded their heads and ran to open their presents. Kelly and Maryse smiled as they watched their older brother approach them. "if it isn't my 2 favorite sisters," he said as he smiled at them and gave each of them a huge bear hug. The two women smiled. "So what did you get us?" Maryse asked with a smirk. Kelly laughed as Roman pulled two boxes out of his hoodie pocket. "You didn't think I forgot about you two, did you?" he said with a smirk. They opened their boxes at the same time to find diamond encrusted bracelets each with their initials engraved on it. "OMG ROMAN !" they both shouted as they nearly tackled him to the ground. "This is the best present you've ever given us," Kelly said as she immediately put the bracelet on. "Are you sure about that? I have another present that I think both of you will enjoy," he said with his signature smile. Kelly and Maryse glanced at their brother confused. "Come in boys!" shouted Roman. Suddenly two men walked in. "AHHHHHHH !" shouted the women as they covered their faces out of shock. the two men walked over to the women and embraced them. Kelly leaned into the arms of her husband. "Seth, I cant believe you're here. Baby, you're here. On Christmas. I've missed you too much," she said kissing him. "Babe, I've missed you more than words can describe. I've missed holding you in my arms, getting cozy with you and Tyler by the fireplace. It was time to come home," he said as he smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Daddy!" Tyler shouted as he ran into his dad's arms. "Ty Ty! Hey buddy. I've missed you!" he said as he tossed his son up into the air. Tyler laughed. Kelly smiled as she watched the two. She was finally getting her perfect holiday.

When everyone had left their house and Tyler had finally fallen asleep despite all of his excitement on this Christmas Day, Kelly and Seth sat in front of their fireplace, laid up in each other's arms. Kelly smiled to herself and Seth noticed. "Babe, you have no idea how much I've missed this. I'm finally were I need to be. The holiday isn't over just yet though," he said as Kelly glanced up at him. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a three charms. One, a heart with his, hers, and Tyler's initials engraved in it. The other, a replica of the wedding ring she wore on her finger. And the last one, the words "Love Forever". Kelly smiled at her husband and kissed him, long and passionately. "Baby, this is the best holiday ever and it's all thanks to you," she said as she kissed him again with a huge smile plastered across her face.


End file.
